To Save a Rogue Chapter 8
by C. D. Lamarr
Summary: There's more to Soho than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

Mystique stops

To Save a Rogue

Chapter 8

July 16, 2008

Mystique stopped.

Her yellow eyes go suddenly narrow.

As a thick fog suddenly rolled across Soho, blanketing the entire area in thick gloom.

"_Curses", _she snarls,_ "Ororo!"_

The fog spread out like water vapor, obscuring visibility to such and extent that Mystique who generally could see in complete darkness can't even find her hand in front of her let alone Wolverine who had ducked out sight and was no doubt somewhere waiting for her to come in search of him.

That cursed healing factor of his enabled him to recover quickly—quicker than she'd anticipated—from the Imprinting.

And Rogue had taken a pretty big dose of his power.

Whereas she could see nothing at all, Wolverine didn't need vision. His heightened sense of smell and especially his ability to hear long distances would alert the Feral to her whereabouts. Her rate of breathing, her heartbeat, her pulse rate, or even the stirring of the blood through her veins could give away her location.

That Canadian _rug_ could hear everything!

_Which meant_—

The shape shifter realized with a sudden chill:

That Rogue—now in possession of those same abilities—would be looking for her as well.

'_My, my', she mused sourly, 'This day just keeps getting better and better! And this' with a sneer, 'Is my reward for trying to help!_ _Philanthropy—what a crock of bologna!_'

She had to find their transport, gain height, and get the devil away from Soho. She had accomplished what she'd come for. The Transference was complete. No point being foolish. As for the rest of the Brotherhood—well under these rather distressing circumstances it was every man for himself. They'd have to take care of themselves.

At least _she_ would escape.

Wolverine—while his intuition would no doubt zero in on her malice and spite—for she _had _enjoyed watching him scream—he could never understand the feelings of a mother and her goodly intentions towards Rogue. And she seriously doubted he was in the mood to hear an explanation.

His blood was up.

She had seen the predatory look that had flashed into the man's eyes whenever he woke up and saw her and before this cursed fog had hidden him from view. Therefore if she wanted to be around for phase two of her scheme—it was time to bail!

Wolverine wasn't her only worry either. She wasn't a particular favorite with any of the X-Men—and after that business with Scott at Area 51 Jean had a particularly sour taste in her mouth right about now. The girl could cast telekinesis like sonar. The waves that bounced back would tell her where Mystique was hiding and there were too many loose objects lying around—objects that could easily be used as projectiles or as battering rams.

And Jean had a pretty long reach.

"_Mystique!"_

"_Quiet you fool",_ she hissed as Lance Alvers' heavy tread provoked movement out of a fallen light pole which suddenly launched itself in their direction, whizzing over their heads and hitting somewhere in front of them with a crash.

Jean had missed. That time.

"_I told you about Jean!"_

"But—

"_Scatter!"_

_Crash!_

A car plowed up yards of ground as the two mutants darted opposite directions to avoid it.

"Mystique", Avalanche whispered as he runs forward trying to keep up!

In answer to his inquiry the transport they'd come in fired suddenly to life.

"_Mystique! What are we doing?"_

"Oh er—nothing. Just—watch your back you know and all. It's dangerous out here!"

"_Mystique! Mystique!"_

She answered him. But not quite the way Avalanche had been anticipating. Her answer took the form of engines, and the roaring of a repulser lift which levitated the transport off the ground and into the air where it took to the skies and disappeared.

"Hey", bawled Toad picking his way up through the gloom, "Where she goin?"

"I know where I'm going", Avalanche snapped as he turned and took to his heels with the others in hot pursuit, "And if you got any sense you'll do the same!"

"They're gone."

Jean green eyes narrowed in concentration, as she cast her telepathy over the Square like sonar, as Wanda—shaking a fist and promising the sweetest torments by way of revenge—disappeared from view.

"What about Mystique", Zero-G asked?

"Long gone", Logan said appearing out from behind a blanket of fog the chief of which had now begun to roll away from off the Square.

"I didn't know Storm was here", Rogue said as she came up.

"She's not."

Jean shook her head as with eyes still narrowed she continues mentally to scan the area.

She stops.

The flicker of a presence flashes across her mind.

Then disappears as quickly.

She shakes her head doing another scan. Nothing.

"Ro can operate long distances ya know", Logan added, his nostrils wrinkled, his sharp ears and eyes doing his own version of surveillance to make sure that no one was watching.

"Oh yeah, right", said Rogue unconsciously copying his behavior. Together the three of them scanned the area for anything suspicious and found nothing.

_Only someone had been watching._

_They just didn't know it._

"She's still at the Mansion with Chuck", Logan continued finishing his scan, and completely oblivious to the lone figure that now separated itself from behind a pile of wreckage and disappeared off into one of the numerous alleys in Soho, his long cloak billowing out behind him.

"I don't understand", said Kurt, his blue brow wrinkled, "How my _moth_—I mean how Mystique got Juggernaut free to begin with?"

Jean—her concentration occupied—shook her head in reply.

"That wasn't Juggernaut we saw."

"What?"

"It was Mystique to begin with."

"How do you know?"

"It's not like Cain. With one exception—the Professor—He usually doesn't attack without provocation. In every other instance where he's caused this much damage the Police or the Military always attacked first."

"Uh-huh", said Logan his forefinger and thumb wrapping themselves round his chin.

"Another thing: Cain is raw power—raw energy which means that once he gains momentum no object can stop him. Today—and at a dead run I might add—he had to hit a brick wall _twice_ before he could plow through it!"

"Humph! And ta think I didn't even catch that."

"So it was her from the beginning", said Rogue, "But—why?"

Jean shook her head.

"I don't know."

"_So, another disturbance in the city today? Well, go on."_

"_A clash between the Brotherhood of Mutants and the X-Men."_

"_How—intriguing. And—what was the outcome?"_

"_The X-Men prevailed again—of course."_

"_I see. And you saw it yourself?"_

"_Yes, I was there. I saw everything."_

"_And no one knew you were present—not even Xavier?"_

"_No my Lord—not even him."_

"_Good. That means the genetic enhancements I've given you are working."_

"_Yes, mighty one, most admirably!"_

"_Hum; so of all the Mutant Groups that have emerged over the centuries it would appear that the X-Men will be our most formidable adversaries."_

"_Yes, Xavier has trained them well."_

"_Xavier's talents—I must admit—are most impressive. And it was he who kept and entire detachment of Policemen at bay—for several hours?"_

"_Yes, my Lord."_

"_Well, knowledge is power. And that bit of knowledge will prove most useful when the time comes."_

"_Erick Lehensherr—the one known as Magneto too has grown in power my Lord."_

_There is a pause._

"_Good. Then the time has come my friend, to finish what we've started. Time to open the second door."_

"_But are you certain Master? _

"_Events are shaping up. The situation is perfect; we may never have a better opportunity._

"_But—how can you—be sure?"_

"_I'm always sure Ethan!"_

"_I-I see. Well, I can procure the second key with ease. In fact I have a particular thief in mind to do the job."_

"_Good."  
" But stealing it is one thing. Using it to open the second _

_door is another. Beyond stealing the key Remy Lebeau's powers will be utterly useless and even with the genetic enhancements you've given me I have not the power."_

"_You won't need the power …..if you choose the right person for the job. As you have done before."_

"_But—the Gray girl—she's grown so much more powerful than when we used her before."_

"_And?"_

"_It's Xavier. He has intensified her training since then—particularly with a view to keeping me out of her head!"_

_The girl is powerful. Potentially more powerful than her Mentor in fact."_

"_And worse, that meddlesome shape shifter Mystique actually taught the girl how to link with Xavier's toy."_

"_With Cerebro?"_

"_Yes. And those few sessions by themselves—just the fleeting contact she's had with it— has caused her telepathy to expand. It would be too risky to try using her again."_

"_I can see that."_

"_It's too bad really. If I could control the girl I could possibly gain control of everyone else in the Xavier Institute. Except for the Wolverine—that adamantium on his skull shields him from my telepathy and that weather wielder—_

"_The one called Storm?"_

"_She's too dangerous! Her elemental powers—particularly her ability to wield lightning makes accessing her thoughts a little—deadly."_

"_Ah yes—the wind rider! I'll have to keep that in mind."_

"_So you can see my difficulty. Mystique's meddling has cost me the Gray girl's talents."_

"_Yes, Mystique. How did she manage to get that close to Jean Gray?"_

"_In part by impersonating Xavier himself."_

"_Oh?"_

"_The woman is resourceful. She has a cunning not to be underestimated."_

"_And when did this take place?"_

"_Back before our cover was blown—when our identity as Mutants was exposed to the world—and before the Xavier mansion was destroyed."_

"_Ah! Yes, I remember it well. Mystique has been of inestimable use to our little project then. Though she might not realize it. We will—speak of her again by and by my friend. Sooner than you think."_

"_As for the Gray girl—_

"_The Gray girl is of no further use to us. I have no interest in her."_

"_Then—Elisabeth Braddock perhaps?"_

"_Mediocre."_

"_Brainiac 5?"_

"_No."_

"_Esper?"_

"_Oh please."_

"_Emma Frost?"_

"_Too headstrong."_

"_Well—Emma Delaurio then?"_

"_She's a Telempath man not a Telepath!"_

"_Surely—surely you don't mean—not Jason?"_

"_Jason Stryker—that lunatic! He could end up controlling you!"_

"_Who then?"  
"The one that Xavier is trying so hard to save at present. That's who."_

"_Her—Marie? _

"_The one known as the Rogue."_

"_But—she's an—_

"_An Absorber?"_

The Mutant known as Mesmero started at this and stared away out into empty space towards the voice speaking inside his head.

What could his Master be thinking?

"_You object?"_

"_Well—yes, of course I object. Of what possible use to me is an Absorber?"_

"_An Absorber capable of imprinting the abilities, the life force, and the memories of anyone she touches and using them as her own for short periods of time!"_

The puppet stared aghast at the Puppet Master.

"_And I might add that once she gets past this phase of Acceleration, her powers will be greatly enhanced. Vast reservoirs of untapped mimicry lie within this girl and it is she that interests me Mesmero. It is her power that will one day serve our purposes."_

_There could be no arguing with that if his Master was right._

_And he usually was._

"_So, theoretically she could become more powerful than either Xavier or Gray—_

"_Or Lehensherr or Darkholme, or Munroe."_

As usual his Master had thought of everything.

"_Very well then", said Mesmero, "I shall begin—_

"_No."_

"_What?"_

"_Not now", the voice says sternly!_

"_But I don't underst—_

"_Interface with her now while Xavier's mind is linked with hers and you run the risk of blowing our entire operation. The man is already wary of you as it is."_

"_I didn't think of that."_

"_You'd better think about it. If he were to get so much as a hint of what you're up to he'd place mental blocks everywhere inside the girl's head. Mental barriers that not even I could get past— in my current—situation."_

"_I see."_

"_Not to mention the mental minefields that might be set for you in case you did manage to get in. I'm sure you don't want that."_

Mesmero shuddered at the thought, suddenly recalling his last encounter with Xavier. No, he was not willing to risk another encounter with one who might be perhaps the foremost Cerebral on the planet.

That day at the Carnival it had been his Master's power alone that had enabled him to withstand the mental jolts Xavier delivered when the two of them went mind to mind. And even then Xavier had succeeded in plucking from his thoughts enough information to make the other telepath wary. The little that he'd managed to get from him had made the man nervous enough spend all his spare time using Cerebro to look for him. Xavier was a mild man true but very sensitive about and protective of his students. That was the one button where even his Master treaded very carefully.

There was no saying how powerful the man could become if his spirit was roused—particularly if he were to link with Cerebro.

No, his Master was right. Better to leave the Rogue alone for now.

And wait.

He placed a hand over the bridge of his nose.

He was going to have a thundering headache when this interview was over.

"_Very good", his Master projects back over the airwaves, speaking mind to mind, "I see we both think alike on this matter Ethan. You have your instructions: Bide your time and wait."_

"_But—_

"_Yes?"  
"But—if we wait, won't she be like—too strong—_

"_Physically yes; mentally no. When this is over her mind will be very fragile and weak and her emotions raw. She'll be much more open to the power of suggestion—particularly at night when she falls asleep. That is when you will make your move and not before."_

"_But—what of the second key?"_

_There is a pause of several moments._

"_Oh I think—Erik Lehensherr will do nicely—for now."_

"_Him! Master!"_

"_Oh you needn't worry."_

"_But that helmet of his is designed to inhibit telepathy! And he's nowhere near as merciful as Xavier."_

"_I'll pull you out before he does you any—real—harm"_

"_But--_

"_If you bait the hook well he'll bite. In all his arrogance he won't be able to stop himself. And when it is all over and the key destroyed he'll be too busy mending his wounded pride to go after you. You'll be quite safe. I promised I'd protect you. And I will. Now get some sleep."_

Mesmero took a deep indrawn breath.

And then he exhaled.

The gates of his mind closed, bringing him back to the here and now and the confines of his back garret chamber with the painted walls and the high ceiling and the tiled floors.

He closed the window and climbed into bed.

With a malicious smile he switched off the light.

"_Understood—great Apocalypse."_


	2. Chapter 8

To Save a Rogue

To Save a Rogue

By:

C.D. Lamarr

April 10, 2008

Chapter 1

"_You want me to do what??"_

"It's the only way Raven!"

Raven Darkholme—or the shape shifting Mutant known as Mystique—regards the Telepath sitting across from her in unrestrained wonder.

"Why are you asking this of me Irene?"

"Because only you have the power to do it!"

"Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do? Do you know what that girl is capable of?"

"Rogue's mutant powers", Irene pleads, "Are about to evolve! She's about to experience a power surge like no other Mutant! Without help—without intervention the process—could kill her!"

The shape shifter's yellow eyes narrow dangerously.

"What about Xavier", she snaps?

"Not enough!"

_"Charles Xavier_—_not enough??_ What have you been drinking?? Of course he's--

"Not enough", Irene interrupts!

"Charles Xavier is perhaps the most powerful Cerebral in--

Irene Danvers shakes her head tersely.

"I know what Charles is capable of and I'm telling you it won't be enough! If Marie is to survive this transformation it will require both your powers—your power to protect her vital organs during the shift, the professor's to protect her mind and to prevent her going mad during the process and the power of one more!"

Mystique looks aghast!

"What one more? Come on out with it!"

"She'll need to imprint the Wolverine's healing factor to repair any damage that occurs!"

Mystique's eyes go wide!

_"Wolverine", she gasps, "Are you crazy!"_

"It will take all three of you to save her. Your powers working together will be the key to Rogue's survival!

"Do you actually think", grates the shape shifter, "That Xavier—let alone Wolverine would agree to work along with me—even under these circumstance?"

"Raven--

"It won't do Irene! They'll never agree to it!"

"Then", rejoins Irene flatly, "Marie—will die."

Mystique is silenced.

She drops her head meditatively exhaling sharply. Rogue has long been an object of interest to Mystique. Long ago she'd seen the girl's potential—a staggering array of uncharted, untapped mutant abilities! She wanted all that power for herself! This is why she had adopted Rogue in the first place when she was four years old and hid her in a back water of Mississippi.

Her powers of absorption—as Mystique herself could testify—were formidable! Mystique had foreseen that its development would eventually yield powers that would one day outstrip hers, Magneto's and even Xavier's! The ability to absorb and used the abilities of others would make her one of the most powerful Mutants on the planet—and Mystique wanted her in the camp of the Brotherhood of Mutants!

Such power—or the prospect of gaining control of it left Mystique feeling rather magnanimous upon the whole. The brutality of Rogue's power when she touched you—the burn of it as it tore through your Central Nervous System—like touching live wires and having their power burn through you like one of Storm's lightning bolts—she'd felt that too!

It would be a small sacrifice considering the reward!

And—she might have a little fun besides!

She always did like to get a rise out of the Wolverine!

Watching his temper explode—providing she could stay out of his reach that was the sticking point—would be some good sport! After months of inactivity she could use a little excitement just now!

But still she asks:

"And this is absolutely necessary?? I have to actually let her touch me??"

"It has to be done in the next few days—otherwise--

"Supposing I—were to do this", Mystique interrupts, "And I'm certainly not inclined to take so lethal a risk—in any event—how do you propose to get Xavier involved—and Wolverine?"

"Well--

"They'd never listen to me—so you can forget that!"

"Maybe not", says Irene with a smirk, "But—I'm sure they'll listen to……….

…………………….say………………..Juggernaut!"


End file.
